


Selfish Desire [Sasuke Uchiha]

by Phyxillie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Sasuke, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyxillie/pseuds/Phyxillie
Summary: The full story of Selfish Desire is published on Quotev and Wattpad sites. You may read the full story there. This one, on this website, is only to post any limes and eventual lemons/smuts.





	1. Chapter 13: Short-Lived Rapture

** Ayuda's P.O.V **

"Here."

A hand was thrust into my eyesight and I looked up to see Sasuke waiting for my response in front of me. His hand was not entirely empty; instead, there was a familiar cream-colored ointment clasped in his fingers. Expressionless look graced his charming features that seemed a bit intimidating due to the darkness that was bestowed upon this entire hideout. Despite the lack of light, we could still see one another as clear as day, thanks to several candles here and there.

The two of us were settling in his room at that moment, having finished our first training together and just arrived in this dark bedchamber. However, due to the offer I made just a moment ago, Sasuke had left again and locked the room with me inside as he went off and grabbed a certain belonging of mine. Once he returned, he straightaway made his way over to me and handed me the ointment, and now he's waiting for an expected reaction from me.

I gently took the object out of his loose grasp. Sasuke walked out of my view afterward and I, who had ensconced myself on his bed, lowered my arms onto my lap and stared at the ointment with a dull expression. I then rotated the lid around until it swirled open, revealing its content to my very eyes. The white cream inside it was still in the same condition as I last used it, signifying that no one had sneaked in and applied it onto themselves which was not surprising after all. This ointment was not really renowned throughout the ninja world despite its remarkable effect.

Faint rustling noise of fabric snapped me back to reality, bringing my eyes up to see what caused that sound. To my utter surprise, my innocent eyes were welcomed with the sight of Sasuke removing his white long-sleeved shirt nonchalantly and this made nearly all of my limbs jerked up in shock.

I was about to raise my voice and chide him and ask if he still had any sanity left for suddenly stripping before my eyes but I restrained myself immediately once I realized that all of this transpired because of me.  _I did tell him that I will heal his back by using this ointment... so if I am to be angry at anyone, it would be me._

My face cranked up about a million degrees as I took in his muscular physique. I tried hard not to get caught, though. I didn't want to be deemed as a pervert by him. So I ended up occasionally sneaking a peek to admire his eye-catching torso and then quickly looking away. This went on until he finally turned around and set his white shirt on the table, displaying his back to me.

I gasped in deep shock at the mere sight of blood trails slowly rolling down the left side of his back. Sasuke's attention was thrown to me once he heard my loud gasp. I disregarded the fact that he caught me staring at him as I spoke up with a deep frown, "Geez, how long have you been hiding that? We should get that healed up quickly. Now, sit down."

I scooted myself backward on Sasuke's bed, making some space in front of me and patted the said spot. The ravenette wordlessly came over and sat down with his back facing me and his legs dangling over the edge of the bed and his feet planted firmly on the floor.

I picked up the clean white towel and dipped it in the small basin which was filled with warm water. For your information, these items had been prepared by Sasuke in a short amount of time. I began to wipe the blood off of his skin gently and carefully to avoid hurting him any further.

_I don't know if it's the warm water or something else but his back feels comfortably warm..._

Once I had cleaned up nearly all of the blood, I started to analyze his wound. Just as I expected, the last opponent we had during our last training burnt him up pretty badly with his Kekkei Genkai. The burns were so critical that it oozed blood out of his pores. This baffled me a bit because Sasuke was shielding us both with his left wing which means that wing was the only part of him that was burnt severely.

_So why is his back burned as well? Maybe the injuries on his wing are transferred to his back which explains why only the left side of his back only has these burns. After all, his back and his wing were connected._

"I am going to apply the ointment now. This is probably going to be painful," I briefly informed him as I used both my index and middle fingers to collect some cream.

Since I wasn't expecting any reply from him, I straightaway smeared the cream onto the burns carefully. It impressed me that Sasuke managed to withstand the pain for he did not emit any sound at all.  _Although it is better to just let it all out instead of keeping it inside, Sasuke..._

I ceased applying the cream and then waited for the cream to seep into his skin. That's when the Uchiha boy's hair moved to the side rather slightly, tickling my fingers as light as the touch of a feather. Then he suddenly asked me, "Do you rarely use this ointment? There are still lots of them inside it."

I realized that he had spun his head to the side to take a good stare at the ointment that was situated next to us both. There's no doubt that he recognized it in an instant as the ointment that he had introduced to me a long time ago. Since the cream inside it was still quite a lot, he surmised that I rarely used it because it reminded me of him and thus reminding me of his defection. He also probably thought that ointment was the very same edition as that one he purchased for me long, long ago. Well, that's where you're wrong, Sasuke.

I answered with a small smile, "To be honest, this ointment is the first thing I always use whenever I get hurt. In fact, this one is the sixth one I bought. The healing effect always amazes me."

Sasuke made no sound in response and I knew better than to wait for a reply from this quiet and distant man. Silence befell us once again. However, I had the urge to ask him a particular question that had been bugging me ever since our training ended. Since he had inquired me something just a few seconds ago, it gave me the sign that he was somewhat open to a conversation.

So I asked him head-on, "Sasuke, that form of yours when you shielded us both during the training... what was that?"

The first five seconds passed by in utter silence. I kept quiet the entire time, now wondering if he would answer me or not since that abnormal form seemed a bit personal to him, in my opinion.

Blood began to seep out of his wounds once again little by little and I immediately dabbed the wet towel upon it gently when Sasuke spoke up, "That is a form you'd get if you have Orochimaru's cursed mark."

His words brought a certain flashback to my mind - that moment when Kimimaro transformed into a similar appearance.

I stayed silent as I let the Uchiha man continue, "I can control how much I want to be transformed. I was aware that that guy's Kekkei Genkai was very strong so I transformed to my full capabilities and..."

His velvety voice trailed away, leaving his sentence incomplete like that, but it was a no-brainer for me to guess just what his unuttered words were,  _'...and he protected me.'_

My facial features went soft as I subconsciously smiled warmly. After making sure that no blood was oozing out anymore, I put the towel down. Then I said it with the gentlest voice which was the first time I used that kind of voice on him ever since he abducted me, "Thank you."

As soon as I said that, Sasuke turned his head around to gaze deep into my eyes. His deep stare caused me to disregard my task at that moment as I returned his look albeit in bewilderment and curiosity.

His facial features were downright illegible but his eyes...

His heavy-lidded eyes were already dark in color but there was something in there that filmed over his pupils, making them darker than ever. On top of that, he looked fixedly at me with those alarming orbs. This rattled me more than I'd ever been ever since I was brought here against my will. However, I still kept my eyes glued to his in spite of these unsettling feelings raging in my stomach. It's as if I was foolishly curious to see what his next move was.

Or maybe it was his gaze that froze not only my blood but also my muscles.

And that's when it happened.

He brought his right hand to the back of my neck. His fingers slipped past my hair until he had a good grip on my nape. His touch was icy cold that it induced goosebumps to rise all over the skin of my arms.

Suddenly, the hold on my neck pulled me forward while he leaned in closer. Soon enough, my eyes blew wide the moment Sasuke's pale lips connected with mine.

After that, everything was a blur.

I heard multiple objects crash onto the floor and not a second passed by when Sasuke suddenly shoved me to the bed. I yelped, expecting my back to feel the items such as the ointment, the water-filled basin, and other stuff - that I placed next to me while I was tending to Sasuke's injuries - pressed up against me. However, I plunged onto the bed with a comfortable plop. I was instantly aware that not a single object was crushed by my body.

Before I could mull over this, Sasuke towered over me in his nakedness glory (just his upper body), straddling my hips securely before he dived in and planted a firm kiss on my lips. It was that moment I reacted according to my instinct.

I threw both of my hands to his bare chest and promptly applied ferocious force against it. My head, on the other hand, sharply turned to the side to evade the Uchiha's hasty lips and I cried out, "Stop, Sasuke!"

Due to how aggressive I was jolting at him backward, I managed to get him inched away from me little by little. I noted how my arms trembled all the while I did this but I paid no heed to it for I was determined to shove him away from me.

However, one of his hands clasped both of my hands altogether in ease and pulled them over my head, pinning them down into the mattress and thus rendering me entirely vulnerable.  _Oh dear, I hate this position._

His other hand went up to grip my jaw and dig his fingers - his thumb on one of my cheeks and the rest of his fingers on the other - into my skin. Then he forcefully spun my head back to face him and, without further ado, he descended to resume locking his lips with mine.

I vehemently thrashed around beneath him all the while I was clamping my eyes shut with dread and terror. It didn't take me long enough to comprehend that, since my arms were subdued, I was left with only one more option.

I swiftly shot my leg upward, aiming for his crotch. But halfway through there, I instantaneously reduced the speed and force of the swing because I did not wish to permanently render him infertile. I hadn't possessed enough hatred to do that to him.

With almost utter ease, I successfully slammed my leg on that certain spot and the man above me straightaway doubled over in pain which ultimately prompted him to draw away from my face. His right hand that was around my jaw retreated in an instant to tend to his crotch and the other hand that locked my hands altogether had its grip merely slackened but fortunately, it was enough for my hands to be freed.

However, before I could even escape from beneath him, his right hand suddenly came and smacked me in the chest with a hard blow and stayed there, effectively pinning me on the spot.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head up, revealing his countenance to my purple eyes that became wide with alarm. The dark look and the atrocious smirk that was plastered over his features made me realize that I had just dug my own grave. He growled, "You're going to pay for that."

Like a frightened kitten, I hastily spoke up to try to beat some sense into his possibly corrupted mind, "Sasuke, s-stop this instant. What do you think you're doing? This is not-"

The Uchiha dived in a rather impatient manner, cutting me off and once again forcing an insistent kiss onto my guiltless lips. My muffled scream erupted as I attempted to squirm away but to no avail. Meanwhile, his legs shifted so that they were settling in between mine, making it impossible to kick him where the sun don't shine for the second time.

With one hand already restraining my hands, his other limb followed suit by sliding upward across my entire arm and this resulted in him grasping both of my hands with both of his. Since nothing was seizing my jaw, I rotated my head to the side, managing to elude my aggressor's mouth.

Unfortunately, it was like jumping out of the frying pan into the fire for Sasuke's lips trailed its way down to my neck. This action aroused another wave of goosebumps and also a shudder of both revulsion and pleasure to run through me. I wholly refused to admit it but the feeling of his mouth pecking me around the neck was breathtakingly delightful.

I let out a breathless sigh when I felt the ravenette biting a certain spot under my jaw, tugging at it with his teeth, and then licking it sensually as though trying to soothe the soreness he inflicted after all of that. A soundless moan escaped my lips the moment Sasuke sucked the same aching area.

My fingers curled inward at the pleasurable sensation as if trying to grasp reality and recollect myself in this heated moment. It was that moment I felt a cold item encircling each of my two wrists. My eyes blew wide and all the gratifying rush coursing within me came to a halt right away. I roughly jerked my arms around, only to be stopped by the familiar chakra-absorbing handcuffs that Sasuke had undoubtedly put on me while I was distracted.

_But why are the shackles so damn short now?! Did he tamper them to make it short so I couldn't do much?!_

What entered my line of vision next were both of Sasuke's hands which were now free to do anything due to my shackled wrists. He, without delay, placed them on my two flushed cheeks, moving my head to face him head-on before he descended and this time, he gave me a proper kiss at the right angle.

I was matured and knowledgeable enough for my age to learn that this was a moment where I would or would not respond to this act. The last time this transpired, he kissed me without so much as a warning and I didn't give him a response at all, and right now it was exactly the same situation except that he was too insistent at this moment.

It's unfortunate that I wasn't able to complete this train of thought for what interrupted me next was the distinct sensation of a wet muscle brushing against my bottom lip. I gasped in shock, incredulity, and detestation for I knew full well that it was indubitably Sasuke's tongue.  _He has the nerve to lick my lip with that!_

But Sasuke wasn't stopping there for he took that chance to shove his tongue into my mouth and so I shrieked. I was so revolted by this immoral deed that it gave more rush of strength in struggling ferociously beneath him. Sadly, all of my attempts were fruitless and this infuriated me so much.

I shut my eyes tight as I withstood the feeling of the ravenette's tongue probing around my mouth, leaving his minty taste on every spot he touched. Then I shuddered in repugnance when the exact same muscle slithered around mine. I drew my tongue away and he chased it afterward. This cycle repeated for several times that it was slowly starting to get me.

The said cycle caused our tongues to dance with one another and I couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement rushing through me that I subconsciously arched my back. At first, I felt disgusted at this type of deep kiss, but the more I was exposed to this, the more I realized that it actually felt intoxicating. Because of this, I eventually responded back although in a shy demeanor which Sasuke took advantage of in overwhelming me with his carnal passion.

I noted that the way he kissed me showed that he was utterly inexperienced in this but his hunger - which was the factor for these rough kisses - made up for it. I felt drawn to him even more like a moth to the flame. However, there was this nagging feeling within me that screamed at me to restrain myself from giving in. But then another part of me persuaded me to submit to him because what else could I do to stop him when he had already shackled my wrists, prevented me from kicking his crotch again, and whatnots.

Sasuke pulled away, allowing us both to respire deeply for a moment before he dived back in and this time, he merely slipped his tongue into my mouth with no trouble and I, on the other hand, kissed him in return. This carried on until Sasuke moved one hand from my cheek and slid the zipper of my shirt down, stopping until more of my neck, collarbones, and cleavage were revealed.

The entire situation was getting too dirty for an innocent maiden like me that it wouldn't be surprising if my face was now a scarlet-colored mess. The man atop me withdrew and then made a trail of kisses down my jaw and to my neck. The delicate touches of his lips caused me to emit another soundless moan of mild rapture.

The ravenette boldly licked my neck in a long line and he then focused on a certain spot that oddly felt very sensitive in a good way. He sucked the skin very gently, sending another rush of pleasure to run through me. Unlike before, he did everything very tenderly as if he was coaxing my mind, heart, and body to accept his advances. And I couldn't help but slowly let myself to be swayed along with the flow.

His mouth and tongue explored along the slope of the neck, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses in its wake, while he sucked numerous spots sometimes gently or roughly. After a while, he eventually moved towards my chest, causing my breath to hitch in trepidation.  _If this keeps going, then soon enough he will..._

After a bit, he finally reached the upper swelling area of my breast where he bit the skin and sucked it, making me gasp in shock due to how daring he was. Nevertheless, I heaved a heavy sigh at the thrilling sensation which was enkindled by his lips.

I could feel my willpower gradually diminishing in each passing second. Sasuke's mouth then kissed its way towards the cleavage as he pulled the zipper of my shirt down a little more.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The two of us froze in an instant. Those three knocks hit us both like a brick in the face as a harsh realization came crashing down on our lust-filled minds. All the pleasure and excitement we felt were shattered like glasses. The aphrodisiac-like fire that engulfed us just a few seconds ago was now reduced into nothing but smokes of shock and regret.

Sasuke's heavy pants hit my skin as he slowly rose. Our heavy-lidded eyes met as none of us spoke up. Without giving us enough time to cool our nerves down, another wave of knocks resounded from the door, urging us to make haste and do something.

The Uchiha eventually pulled away and got up from my form and the bed, leaving me in mild coldness especially after having a heated make-out session with him. He sauntered across the room and opened the door unhurriedly without minding to put on a shirt over his naked top form. Meanwhile, I sat up on the bed and tried to regain my sanity and composure.

I heard Kabuto's voice speak up from the hallway, "Here. I bought these meals from a nearby town."

I looked down on my heaving chest and came to a realization that the zipper of my shirt was already halfway down my top body, revealing the white bra underneath the clothing. Not only that, I detected a couple of dark red marks on the upper swelling of my right breast. I was aware that these spots were called hickeys or love bites. My cheeks scorched with embarrassment as I attempted to slide up the zipper. I repeat, attempted.

The attempt was in vain, of course, since my hands were handcuffed. I looked over to see that the chakra-absorbing shackles were indeed short enough to hamper movement. It turned out that the long chains - that connected the handcuffs to the wall - were twisted around the bed's metal headboard several times which was the only reason why it was short.  _Sasuke did all of these while I was distracted, apparently._

I scooted over close to the headboard until the shackles allowed my hand enough freedom to bring the zipper up to the collar, hiding the love bites from plain view.  _Now that I think about it, my neck then also has these marks now, right?_

My eyes widened in realization when the sight of the floor entered my vision. The ointment, the empty basin which was once filled with water, the towel I used to wipe away Sasuke's blood and other stuff were scattered all over the floor. It seemed that just before the ravenette pushed me down on the bed to initiate a make-out session, he carelessly and hastily shoved the objects away which explained why they were in such a state.

"So I'll take my leave then," I heard Kabuto say.

My eyes widened in apprehension.  _Oh no. If Kabuto leaves and Sasuke comes back in here, what will happen? Wouldn't it be so awkward and embarrassing between the two of us since we both committed some steamy moment?_

That was the first time I felt like I needed Kabuto to stay here with us just so he could somewhat lessen the incoming awkwardness.

Suddenly, Sasuke spoke up, "Kabuto, where is Orochimaru?"

"Hm? He is checking on his test subject, I guess. Why?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he stated in a flat voice, "Nothing. I'll go train."

The Uchiha entered the room and I immediately looked away in embarrassment. After hearing him pick up his shirt and sword, a wave of uncomfortable quietness pervaded the air. That was until his footsteps broke the silence and, judging from the noise, I realized that he was walking towards me. I was still looking down on the sheet when, from the corner of my eye, he placed something down next to me on the bed. Then he walked away, exited the room and closed the door.

After making sure that he was indeed out of the room, I looked around. What took the empty spot beside me was a plastic containing a meal and a beverage.

Once I entirely regained my composure, I untwisted the chains of the handcuffs around the metal headboard, making them return to its long state, and then devoured the food Kabuto bought.

I rested my back against the wall after having my stomach filled. My hand was already kneading my neck which was decorated with fresh hickeys while I was pondering over what could have possibly made Sasuke kiss me other than being consumed with lust.

If you are wondering about how I felt then, first of all, I felt furious that Sasuke did not heed my pleas for him to stop. Secondly, I felt thoroughly ashamed that I responded back to his advances and at the fact that whatever he did to me actually felt shamefully good. And lastly, I was baffled at why he did that to me.

That's when my mind recalled back to that time when Sasuke indirectly confessed to me about his feelings:

_The onyx-eyed boy leaned closer to my face with valiant movement. His eyes held such intense fondness and dauntlessly stared back into mine. I involuntarily smiled back to him, still with the heat bathing my pale cheeks with color. He proceeded, "I hate you so much."_

I lowered my gaze until I stared blankly into space.  _Could it be that he still felt the same way?_

* * *

"Shiori, if you are planning to save Ayuda, you know that this isn't the way."

"Shut up, Kakashi," slurred the female Jounin who was clearly drunk a little bit.

The tomboyish Jounin decided to go to the bar in town all by herself and have a couple of alcoholic drink to relieve her stress. However, these drinks eventually increased in number which was why it was not surprising to see her looking tipsy. Kakashi, on the other hand, spotted her inside the bar from outside of the shop.

The gray-haired male Jounin let out a sigh before he took the seat next to her. He wasn't planning on saying anything. He just wanted to look after this fellow friend of his just in case something bad happens to her or that she would do something stupid when she was that drunk.

But then Shiori spoke up, "Kakashi, is it true that he said that?"

The male Jounin sighed, "This is the hundredth time you asked the same question. Yes, he did."

"But why?"

Kakashi looked down at the surface of the table as he replied in a somber tone, "Well, it's all for his clan. Sasuke said that it's not just a dream to him because he would make it a reality. He plans to restore his clan and kill Itachi. I sure hope that he didn't kidnap Ayuda solely for that first reason."

"Restore his clan, huh...?" remarked Shiori, "He sure knows how to reword it in an innocent way instead of saying I want to make more Uchiha babies to recreate the Uchiha clan."

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Well, he is a young teenager at that time so of course he said it that way. If he said it like the latter one, I would be terrified for our future generation."

Shiori put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her palm, "So you surmise that Sasuke held Ayuda captive to restore his clan?"

"It's a possibility. So far we haven't learned one thing about why he abducted her."

"Hmm... did you tell Reina about this?" inquired Shiori.

"No. I only apprised this to you. If I tell Reina, she would go against Tsunade and everything and then set out to find Ayuda like a madman. At least you could keep your composure after hearing that."

"I see. Ever since you told me that, I am worried sick. But since Sasuke and his minions outnumbered us, I guess for now I could only put my trust on Ayuda," said the tomboyish Jounin.

Kakashi cast a glance to her, "Trust her on what?"

"That she won't be fooled by anything that Sasuke did to or for her," she stated, "If that is truly the reason why he kidnapped her, then Sasuke would do something to change her mind to make her give him her consent. I don't want her to even think that Sasuke is being nice to her or whatsoever because he still loves her and all. That will probably turn her into a willing participant and therefore will make it easier for him to do anything he wants to her."


	2. Chapter 33: Emotional Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He melted me into a puddle mess once again with his rough kisses. I became weak in his inescapable embrace.

_ Recap: _

_I did not realize I had my eyes shut until I slowly opened them when Sasuke withdrew. Our stares locked as each of us exhaled several warm breaths to one another's faces. I spoke up with a breathy voice, "I thought you said you want me to leave you alone."_

_The corner of his lips quirked upward to form a very tiny smirk and he replied huskily, "I take that back. Never leave me alone, Ayuda."_

_I inched backward until I had a good look of his entire charming face and then I queried with one eyebrow raised, "I would if you tell me the exact reason why you kidnap me once again."_

_That's when Sasuke's hands moved to cup my cheeks, holding my head to remain motionless and to ensure that I would maintain our ferocious staring contest. This action summoned pinkish red glow to blossom on my cheeks. However, that was not the end of it for the ravenette leaned closer to my face until there were only inches left in between the tip of our nose, successfully turning me into a blushing mess. My entire body became warm all of a sudden because of our dangerous proximity._

_With his velvet voice, he cooed to me huskily, "That's because I still hate you too. And I mean it in the opposite meaning."_

* * *

** Ayuda's P.O.V **

Intense heat flew over my face upon hearing that and I was utterly speechless. I even felt my heart skip a beat in a rather pleasing way. His statement further ensured me that he still had some feelings for me which I had always doubted before up until now. Gratification coursed through my veins like a ferocious river and I felt my entire body being engulfed in delightful warmth – the one that you wanted to bask in as long as you could.

Right after that, thoughts about how I should respond to his confession was then taking over my mind. It was without a doubt that both of us knew by then that we loved one another – that our feelings were perfectly reciprocated.  _But how should I reply to that now? Should I kiss him? But I... I am too embarrassed to initiate a kiss... hell, I don't even know how my lips should move to deliver a satisfying kiss..._

To my surprise and slight gratefulness, Sasuke moved his right hand away from my cheek to the back of my neck and pulled my head towards him. He also leaned in and with that, our lips connected once again. This time, I could tell that the way he eagerly moved his lips against mine signified that he would not easily stop himself from doing whatever he wanted to do this time.

I could not help it but admit that the way Sasuke kissed me actually melted me right then and there. He was not exactly a great kisser due to his obvious lack of experience, but the eagerness and the mild aggressiveness in his movement turned out to be a great turn on for me. It's as if he was starving for me and I was the only sustenance for him to survive.

However, once I felt a wet sensation on my bottom lip and learned that it was his tongue, I placed my hand on his shoulder and attempted to push him away. When he did not budge at all, I withdrew my head far enough to escape his ravaging lips. I told him in between shallow pants, "Sasuke, stop. We shouldn't do-"

Suddenly, Sasuke pounced on me and smashed his lips into mine yet again, visibly feeling uncaring to my concern and uneasiness. He melted me into a puddle mess once again with his rough kisses. I became weak in his inescapable embrace. He kissed, nipped, sucked, and occasionally bit my lips to his heart's content. It's like his goal was to sensually ravage my mouth.

And when I once again felt his tongue brushing against my lips, I forcefully shoved him away using my two hands on his chest but, instead of him being pushed away, he maneuvered me to make me lie flat on the bed on my back. Both of his arms then caged me beneath him with each hand firmly planted on the mattress on each side of my head. It was this moment Sasuke pulled away to stare down at me with his dark, heated gaze.

Now that Sasuke had put a halt to his untamed kisses, I could clearly perceive that my lips were moist and swollen. In spite of that, I disregarded that tingling sensation and spoke up to him with a shaky breath, "Sasuke, please stop this. I don't want to do this. This is not-"

"You are lying, Ayuda," said Sasuke to me out of the blue. His deep stare was unwavering as he continued with an alluring smirk, "You are still shy. You are still embarrassed to take the next step. After all, you have been protected so carefully by your family like the rich, spoiled princess you are."

My face turned into a scarlet-colored mess at what he told me. One major emotion that overwhelmed me at that moment was a complete embarrassment at the fact that Sasuke figured out my concern so easily. Another huge emotion I was feeling was the shy passion and vulnerability that any girl would get when they were also pinned beneath their crush on a single bed.

One hand of his was lifted from the mattress to cup my cheek tenderly and the young Uchiha spoke in his unique, velvety voice, "Just follow my movement. You will get the hang of it."

By the time my brain had completely registered his words, Sasuke pressed his lips back upon mine, obviously unconcerned or actually clueless that I needed time to brace myself for his unpredictable behavior. Since I was totally unprepared, my hands once again collided with his bare chest, endeavoring to shove him away but to no avail.

Sasuke's knees – that were situated on each side of my thighs – suddenly put more weight on the mattress as his hands moved away from each side of my head to gently clasp my hands that still lingered on his chest. Instead of pulling them away, he brought each of them to the back of his shoulder. It's as though he was wordlessly teaching me what to do and also what pleased him.

His lips still moved against mine as he placed his hands back on the sides of my head. Unlike before, he kissed me tenderly and slowly this time, plainly showing that he wanted me to learn how to move and all by directly giving me such.

With my hands still located on his shoulders, I meekly brushed my lips against his, beginning to respond to his kisses timidly. At first, I only delivered tiny movements for I was still very embarrassed and mentally conflicted for this whole intimate situation and also at the fact that I was now kissing the man I was genuinely infatuated with. I also felt uncertain if I did it right. But when Sasuke surprisingly emitted a tiny noise of groan of pleasure, I began to move more boldly which also invited the ravenette to amp up his sensual attacks upon my lips.

Everything astonishingly went well as the both of us exchanged passionate kisses. My hands tightened its grasp on the Uchiha's shoulders as if I was struggling in maintaining my composure while I was slowly being devoured by pleasure.

We pulled apart fifteen seconds later with heavy breathing which ultimately made me become conscious of the undeniable fact that my entire body felt hot and mildly sweaty because of this shocking yet pleasing situation. Our harsh pants caused us to fan each other's face with hot breath while we stared deeply into one another's eyes.

Sasuke's eyes, which were sparkling with vigor yet darkening with lust, drilled deep into my glazed orbs and also my entire face. The way he gazed at me so quietly yet fervently told me that he was mesmerized by how I looked in that moment. I suddenly got so insecure that I gulped a lump down my throat and quickly masked my true expression.

Right after that, the Uchiha leaned in and planted his lips on my neck. It was this moment I finally realized that one of his hands was already holding the zipper of my shirt and he began to slide it down impatiently, revealing my entire neck, collarbones, and the top part of my chest to this man. He left wet kisses all over my neck and even sucked and bit certain spots.

"Sasuke... don't leave marks..." I spoke up at that moment but my voice ended up sounding like a breathy moan, to my embarrassment.

One second right after I uttered that request, Sasuke suddenly bit a particular spot on the right side of my neck out of the blue and left a medium-sized mark, eliciting a pained whimper from me. He then licked that area as if to soothe the pain before he trailed his kisses down to my collarbone. I shuddered in pleasure as my hand moved to his head to tightly grasp his raven locks.

The gratifying sensation was actually enough to distract me to the fact that Sasuke was unzipping my shirt all the way and exposed my entire upper body, especially my bra-clad breasts and my vertical-shaped belly button, to open air. I was flabbergasted to feel the cold air upon my skin that it made me feel sensible enough to fully comprehend what was going on.

However, before I could make any movement or say anything, Sasuke shockingly gripped my bra and yanked it upward forcibly and, with that, my ample breasts spilled out to his very eye. I immediately went pale in terror, although on the inside I was feeling very hot with humiliation upon being so utterly exposed.

"S-Sasuke, stop!" I yelled as I started pushing him away from above me.

But, instead of complying with my plea and pulling away from me, he descended to my chest swiftly and wrapped his hot lips around my right nipple. To my surprise, he started sucking and licking it within his mouth, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure throughout my entire helpless body like lightning.

His right hand then grabbed my other breast and kneaded it gently, delivering a pleasurable sensation that made me heave a shaky and pleased breath. That did not stop me from attempting to stop Sasuke, though. My hands quickly jumped to the back of his head and grasped his dark locks, pulling them with half of my strength for I did not want to rip his hair out of his scalp and also because my strength was melting away due to his pleasing treatment upon my chest. It was not astounding to perceive that he did not budge at all.

Sasuke's sensual onslaughts upon my sensitive nipple took most of my attention and I could not help but occasionally give out a few delighted whimpers. When he drew away, I could effortlessly feel how moist my right nipple was because of his saliva. Without further ado, he gave the same treatment on my other cold nipple while he massaged my previous breast tenderly.

It certainly did not go unnoticed by me that the young Uchiha even left love marks all over my chest, including the plump sides of my breasts. The grip I had on his hair had already weakened so much and, instead of tugging him away from me, I merely tightened my hold as if that was the only thing I must cling to to maintain my sensibility in this heated situation.

After nearly one minute, he pulled away and looked down at me, quietly taking in my glazed yet slightly lusty expression into his mind. I bashfully averted my eyes in shame, feeling totally embarrassed that he had seen this vulnerable yet disgraceful side of me which no one had ever laid eyes on.

When he directed his hands to my black pant and began pulling it down, I immediately got up in horror. The thought that he intended to take this to the next dangerous level actually wiped a large amount of lust out of my head. I once again endeavored in pushing him away and spoke up in the middle of mild panting, "Sasuke, please... don't do this. Just stop."

I was unable to shove him away since my weak strength was hardly anything to him but he still inched away nonetheless. With tiny hue of red mounting his cheeks, he stared back at me with dark, lustful eyes. He replied me back with silence and I took that chance to reason with him more, "I really am glad to know that our feelings are mutual... but we should take it slow. Okay?"

The lascivious gleam in his eyes abated, to my pleasant surprise, and he hung his head low and finally responded, "...yeah."

His hands withdrew from caging me and I hastily put my bra back to its previous position, concealing my breasts snugly, and then zipped my shirt back up all the way while the ravenette put away all of the items – that I used to tend to his wounds several minutes ago – and told me hoarsely, "You should sleep now. You might be tired after everything you went through."

I nodded my head in agreement although I knew he wasn't looking. Once I made myself cozy as much as I could on that firm mattress, I lied down and sneaked a peek at the young Uchiha. Shockingly, he also came to lie down next to me. Since the bed was the single type, he had to scoot closer to me till our shoulders were pressed together. I queried him with plain astonishment, "Wait, you're not sleeping on the floor in a futon like you did in Orochimaru's place?"

"I don't see a reason to do that now," replied Sasuke rather nonchalantly.

My face cranked up about a million degrees as I thought of one thing,  _'Does that mean that we're going to sleep on the same bed together?!'_

That's when I felt a large movement on my side. I looked over to see it was Sasuke who had turned to his side, rested his forehead on my shoulder, and wrapped an arm around my waist which subtly pulled me closer to him. I found myself blushing at this affectionate gesture which was quite unbelievable for someone like Sasuke to do. Because of that, this action became very precious and meaningful to me.

I hesitantly and diffidently placed one hand on his arm that rested across my stomach for I also wanted to wordlessly tell him that my affections for him were definitely existent.  _From this moment on, there's no doubt that the two of us are now a thing. A definite couple, in other words._

In spite of this, I still felt mentally and spiritually restless.  _Is this it? Is this our happy ending? After this, what are we going to do? Go back to the Leaf Village? No, Sasuke will be livid. But I cannot stay here on the bad side either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all like and 'enjoy' this hot steamy moment! Please leave a comment, feedback, tell me any of your opinions because I am more than happy to know what my readers think! As you can see, I only post the steamy moment here, not the full chapter. For the full chapter, go back to Wattpad or Quotev.


	3. Chapter 34: You're Mine

**** Third Person’s P.O.V ** **

“Hm?”

Reina's head shot up almost instantly, throwing her gaze straight to Itachi who just emitted the subtle noise just now. She inquired curiously, "What's the matter?"

With his eyes bandaged, he replied, "It seems... Naruto, Kakashi, and the others have just returned."

"Them? Where were they before this?" Reina almost hastily moved closer to her childhood classmate, "Wait. Is Ayuda with them?"

The grim silence that Itachi gave her afterward answered her question, causing her to feel an instant disappointment. The older Uchiha informed nonetheless, "No. But it seems like they had a battle moments ago. They also have brought Sasuke’s sensory teammate with them."

Reina’s eyebrows furrowed questioningly, although her eyes widened in astonishment and bewilderment upon hearing that. A flash of determination danced across her brown eyes as she inquired him, “Where are they now?”

“Approximately two kilometers away from the Konoha’s main gate, on the clear trail heading towards the village,” answered the older Uchiha.

“I’ll be right back,” stated Reina solemnly before she rushed out of the dining room and sprinted across the forest towards her destination.

Her arrival was totally unexpected that Naruto and the rest of the company were staggered by her sudden appearance in front of them. Now located on the main trail used regularly to head to Konoha, they could all see the questioning state of Reina’s bandaged face as plain as the blue sky. The first thing that came to their mind upon seeing her would be that she looked as if she had been beaten to a pulp moments prior to this.

“R-Reina-san?!” stammered Naruto who found it challenging to recognize her due to her current bandaged state, “Is that you?!”

Kakashi’s next question confirmed Naruto’s suspicion, “Reina, what are you doing here?”

Right on cue, a black crow flew down and rested atop the brown-eyed girl’s shoulder. The latter responded gravely, “Do you guys got a clue about my sister’s whereabouts?”

The faces belonged to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi turned sour in an instant. It was none other than them who had last seen the missing girl whose location became a mystery to the others. Pure disappointment and guilt filled them to their very core upon realizing that they failed to rescue Ayuda from the hands of Sasuke. They had to take a short while to comprehend that Kaito and Kazuki must be feeling just as awful when they had the same failure long ago.

Now that they had reunited with Kiba, Sai, and Rock Lee who participated on this journey to assist Sakura on her solo quest – which was to get Naruto to stop tiring himself in chasing after Sasuke and also to deal with the latter by themselves – the three of them still could not bring themselves to apprise them about what happened to Ayuda. Despite that, they decided to disclose to them once they return to their village.  _But it seems like they have to tell them all about it sooner than they all foresaw._

“Ayuda… she…” Naruto’s voice trailed away as his head hung low in apparent shame and remorse. Sakura did the same gesture while Kakashi merely closed his eye in obvious guilt.

All eyes turned to them, excluding Karin Uzumaki. She was currently being held on a piggyback by Kakashi and, despite being their hostage to be interrogated later, she could not deny that she was pleased to be treated so kindly. Her bright crimson eyes looked down on the ground with her mind filled with a sight she saw of both Sasuke and Ayuda that she found quite endearing.

It was of Sasuke holding the unconscious purple-eyed maiden in his arms – one around her waist and the other cradling her head. This transpired during their attack on the Five Kage Summit and right after the ravenette had knocked Ayuda out in an attempt to snap her out of her hypnotized state. His face was very close to hers that his chin pressed against her temple. But, from Karin’s point of view, it looked as if Sasuke had his lips brushed against the side of her forehead.

It was absolutely shocking to catch sight of these two like this, in Karin’s opinion. She felt immense jealousy upon seeing this, of course, for the man she was besotted with was holding another girl and was treating her a hundred times better than anyone he had met before. On top of that, the fact that he adamantly refused to attack her and allowed the hypnotized Ayuda to repeatedly pummel him – right before he snapped her out of her mindless state with his genjutsu – says a lot.

And also the fact that Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to hurt Ayuda but is more than willing to stab Karin in the chest – when she was held as a human shield by Danzo – proved that the ravenette’s care towards the female Uzumaki was nowhere close to how he cared for Ayuda. Perhaps, his feelings for Karin were nonexistent, after all.

All of these signs showed that Sasuke truly did love Ayuda. Everyone but the dark-haired girl might not notice this, but the young Uchiha had always been stealing glances at her all the time. And Karin was aware of this, too.

“Reina, let me explain first,” spoke up Kakashi Hatake on behalf of his students. All eyes then shifted to him, including Karin’s. The gray-haired Jounin solemnly responded with his remorseful eyes fixed on the brown-eyed lady, “To cut the long story short, Danzo had hypnotized Ayuda and brought her along to the Five Kage Summit as his supposed third bodyguard. It turned out that he intended to use her as a human shield for when Sasuke came to kill him. Then-”

“Wait…” Reina cut him off as she felt her heart beat faster in trepidation. She could tell she would not like the whole news at all. She added in utter disbelief, “…what?”

Kakashi disregarded the increasing anger in Reina’s eyes by casting his eyes down and continued, “Sasuke and his team then invaded the building and in the end, he killed Danzo and kidnapped Ayuda once again.”

The news was truly a bombshell to both Reina and Itachi – whose point of view was from the crow – but apparently, they were not the only ones who reacted so stunned and appalled. Kiba, Rock Lee, and Sai were horrified to find this out as well and were also seemingly pissed.

“What?!” Kiba became livid in an instant, “And you’re telling us now?! Just when we’re not too far from the village?! If you had told us sooner, I would help and track down Sasuke and Ayuda’s scents!”

“That’s right! Why didn’t you tell us sooner?!” concurred Lee.

“Because it is no use to track them down by their scents,” responded Kakashi whose gaze still glued to the ground, “Madara used his technique to teleport themselves out of the area. They vanished without a trace.”

“But still…” Kiba’s voice faded away as he lowered his eyes to stare into space in a mix of guilt, anger, and concern. He couldn’t express it himself on what was wrong in not telling them sooner but he definitely knew that it did not feel right at all.

When uncomfortable silence pervaded the air all of a sudden, all of them then cast their eyes on the older sister of the kidnapped purple-eyed maiden. Her reaction – although very predictable for someone as overprotective as she was – still surprised the others due to how frightening yet heartbreaking she seemed.

Her facial features were contorted in absolute fury for the youngest Uchiha alive. However, her brown eyes were filled to the brim by nothing but sorrow, concern, and remorse. With her eyebrows twitching in agitation and her fists clenched, she voiced out the first-mentioned emotion, “Why the hell… why does Sasuke keep coming back and abducting her?! Who do he and Danzo think they are, doing whatever the hell they want to entertain themselves?! Danzo may be dead right now, but I swear if I see Sasuke next time, I will-”

She cut herself off right away as an image of Itachi and their promise together flashed in her mind. With that, she could not bring herself to complete her sentence. After all, she has promised to him that she would watch over Sasuke and be a somewhat older sibling figure to him. As much as she started to hate that oath because of what the young ravenette had done to her sister recently, she still had massive respect for Itachi and also a great honor for herself that she had no choice but to swallow her wrath down – all for the sake of her sister’s kidnapper’s older brother.

Itachi – who was watching everything since the beginning from the crow’s point of view – stayed quiet as he stared at Reina. He made no sound of judgment or disapproval for her apparent detestation towards his own younger brother. That was because he totally understood her rage due to what Sasuke had just done.

“Reina-san,” Sakura spoke up with a meek yet gentle voice, “please calm down. And… if it’s okay to you, may I examine the condition of your face? Maybe I could heal the bruises as fast as I can.”

The brown-eyed lady’s response was fast, “No, thanks. They are recovering steadily at this moment.”

“I-I see… but it would be best to just give yourself a simple check-up-”

“Sorry… but I would like to be alone for the moment,” admitted Reina who hung her head low, projecting shadow over her entire face, and avoided anyone’s direct gaze.

She spoke with a polite yet stern tone that offered no objection to anyone in the vicinity. After giving her pity stares, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and the others slowly walked away, entirely hesitant to leave her alone like that but because she firmly stated so, they had to give her some time alone possibly to console herself.

Once she was left alone, she let out a shaky exhalation and clenched her fist so tightly that it trembled visibly. She was about to walk over to a guiltless tree and punch her anger out on the bark when a loud croak of a crow snapped her out of her mind. She merely looked to the side to the lock eyes with the crow which still stayed with her and was perched on her shoulder. She was reminded of Itachi the instant she laid eyes on it.

To her mild astonishment, the crow tilted its head to a direction sharply before it flew away from her, heading the same path but then immediately looked back to her as if to make sure she was following him. Reina did not need to speak to understand that Itachi was calling for her to return back to Iwane’s house.

* * *

A/N: I’m gonna prepare myself a Jacuzzi of holy water now.

**** Ayuda’s P.O.V ** **

I slowly raked my nails down Sasuke’s bare shoulder and bit down on my bottom lip in an attempt to prevent myself from making any noise that might be deemed inappropriate to this situation right now. Plus, I did not want to give the ravenette a false impression.

Right now, I was laid beneath Sasuke’s towering form. My silk robe had already been pulled down my arms and thus exposing my ample breasts to the cold air and also to the pair of onyx eyes. It was unbelievable to take in that he was currently leaving kisses and marks all over my neck and chest. In fact, it was very hard to comprehend that this situation was happening despite my apparent objection and struggle.

“Sasuke, please stop…” I told him with a genuine pleading tone that made me all the more realized that I was totally helpless here.

I was about to bring my hands to his shoulder in an attempt to shove him away but then I became completely dumbstruck when Sasuke moved closer and roughly clashed his lips onto mine. His tongue straightaway invaded my unguarded mouth and sought mine in a hasty manner. It goes without saying that he was ignoring my petty plea and was hell-bent on taking this to the next dangerous level.

The noises I emitted afterward were all muffled which means all I could do at that exact moment was to use my whole body. However, most of my bodily movements were restricted because of the ravenette pinning me down with his own body.

It was that moment when I felt his fingers prodding against my genital which was fortunately still covered with my underwear. Such an unexpected sensation made my entire body jolt in shock and horror. I was honestly scared at this moment that I thrashed beneath him vehemently and I ended up biting down his tongue inside my mouth sloppily.

Sasuke swiftly pulled away and gave me a disbelieving wide-eyed stare with his arms still caging me and pinning me to the bed. Everything suddenly stood still and silent that even I did not struggle viciously anymore. He was absolutely nonplussed at the fact that I bit him, apparently. I watched a trail of blood rolled down his chin with cold apprehension as I realized that I had just dug my own grave.

The ravenette moved one hand to wipe the blood off his skin and glanced at it. His breathing gradually turned slow and heavy as he brought his dark gaze to me. A cold smirk graced his features as he told me breathily, “That will not change my mind.”

To my surprise, he suddenly brought himself up and straddled my waist, basically sitting on my stomach with his weight, and forcefully yanked my two arms above my head. That was when I heard the sound of metal clacking against one another. I darted my gaze to my wrists and dreadfully came to the realization that some large chain entangled the said limbs to the bed’s headboard. Not only that, the chain was actually a chakra-absorbing one.

My face instantly went as pale as a sheet because I was fully aware of my own number one weakness which was that I was completely vulnerable when my arms were occupied or shackled in any situation, especially in a battlefield and as of now.

However, before I could form a pleading sentence to get Sasuke to stop this, I was stunned to feel the bottom part of my silk robe being pulled apart by the same man, revealing my bare thighs and knickers. I did not even sense him getting up from my abdomen just now. I instinctively attempted to move my arms but to no avail, so my legs and my ability to speak were the only ones I could rely on in this dire moment.

“Sasuke, what are you doing?!” I raised my voice while I thrashed my legs around ferociously. I would’ve hurt him if only he was straddling my thighs at that time but unfortunately, he was settling right below my legs to easily undo my silk robe however he wished.

He provided no answer as he swiftly unfastened my clothing before he pressed one hand against my cloth-covered quim. I yelped at the unexpected sensation which further made me struggle even more. But this endeavor only hurt my tied-up arms more.

Sasuke began to rub my private park unashamedly while his other arm was occupied in holding one of my legs apart to keep myself spread against my will. He kneaded my clit gently with an obvious hint of inexperience as I whimpered quietly and also thrashing around on the creaking bed.

The movements that Sasuke did upon my private area felt so awkward until he played with the said pearl with the right way which gave me a sudden surge of pleasure within me. I did not make any sound at all, but the astonished look on my face and the way my entire body jerked were telltale signs to the ravenette. And so he did it again, to my dismay.

Multiple waves of pleasure coursed through me and I could only whimper helplessly while wildly kicking my free leg around to halt him but the effort was fruitless. After that, Sasuke got on all fours on top of me, caging me within, with one hand still kneading my clit. He smashed his lips against mine in a frenzied kiss, making me freeze out of shock.

He shifted so his hips were situated in between my thighs to keep my spread apart. He then used one hand to play with my breast while another one still continued with playing my private area endlessly and he did all of these as he kissed me deeply. I eventually became so dazed because of the numerous pleasures I had been feeling.

But then I was snapped out of my reverie when I felt the onyx-eyed male pushed my knickers aside and inserted one finger into my pussy. I gasped against his lips before I accidentally bit his tongue once again.

He instantly withdrew and gave me a cold glare as thin blood trailed down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Not wanting to make this situation any worse than it already was, I blurted out, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

Suddenly, Sasuke slammed his hand over my mouth as if to shut me up. But then I was once again rendered dumbstruck when I felt him forcefully inserted another finger into me. I felt a bit full and painful down there that I couldn’t help but whimper in agony.

The ravenette slowly pulled his fingers out and glanced at it. A smirk appeared on his face and he told me cockily, “You’re a bit wet. You are starting to enjoy it, huh?”

I shook my head wildly, still with his hand covering my mouth and chin, to indicate that his assumption was totally false. But he paid no heed to my response for he then pushed his fingers back into me and began to pull them in and out at a moderate pace.

I was truly uncomfortable with the intrusion but since I was helpless at that moment, I had no choice but to take it. Sasuke did not do just that for he leaned closer and kissed me yet again as his other hand moved from my mouth and played with my breast freely. Maybe he thought or learned that multitasking like this might get me wetter down there. Sadly, that seems to be the case.

The way he kissed me so deeply with his tongue and the way he massaged my breast so nicely contributed a lot to my private area which gradually became more soaked than before. Sasuke’s fingers slid in and out much faster and smoother that also sent pleasure up my spine.

“So tight,” remarked Sasuke with a triumphant smirk, “I’ve never done this but I could tell that no guy had taken you yet.”

The tips of his fingers then poked the spot inside my pussy that felt so good I accidentally emitted a muffled moan. My reaction did not go unnoticed by the ravenette and he immediately searched for that area again. Once he touched it again, I audibly sighed in pleasure.

With that, he began to abuse that spot over and over again, torturing me with seemingly endless waves of pleasure. I felt a sensation start to grow within my pussy. It’s as if a knot was formed and gradually became bigger the more Sasuke fingered me the right way.

As if he was not done with just that, the ravenette moved closer and sucked my breast which increased the pleasure all the way up there. The pleasurable knot intensified in each passing second until it felt like it was about to burst.

“Sasuke, stop! I feel like I’m about to…” my voice faded away for I was clueless to what I was feeling at that moment. I had never experienced this but it felt so terribly good.

My cries fell on deaf ears for the onyx-eyed male did not relent. Instead, he pleasured me more vigorously than before and eventually this made the knot explode like fireworks.

The moan that came out of my mouth was loud and sounded so foreign to my innocent ears. My legs trembled in utter pleasure around Sasuke’s hips as I breathed heavily, making my chest go up and down prominently. My entire body then weakened and loosened up in exhaustion as if I had run miles for hours.

Sasuke, on the other hand, ceased his every movement and slowly pulled his fingers out. As he did this, I could feel that my quim had gotten so soaked and sticky. The man before me also brought his hand up and showed me his two fingers that were coated with my fluids. My face scorched with embarrassment at the undeniable fact that I did that.

“Don’t deny that you’re not enjoying this,” stated Sasuke before he moved his hand out of my vision.

I was about to look to the side, avoiding making eye contact with him out of shame, when I caught him yanking his pants down and freed his hard cock. My energy surged back through my veins as I endeavored to struggle viciously and fearfully.

Since his body was located right in between my thighs, I couldn’t prevent him from grinding his cock against my drenched pussy. That’s when Sasuke told me in a breathy voice, “If you move around that much, I may not be able to control myself any longer.”

His statement made me realize that my harsh movements in struggling around also caused my quim to brush against his private part unintentionally. Fearing the worst, I halted my movements and helplessly watched him with teary eyes.

The ravenette placed his hands on either side of my head and towered over me. With subtle blushes painting his cheeks due to this intimate moment, he looked me deeply in the eye and said, “It’s going to be okay.”

I was befuddled at his words that my features also contorted into one of pure confusion. However, I did not have much time to act for I felt him pressing the tip of his hard dick against my pussy. The tip went in and this was when an agonizing pain surged through me.

“It hurts!” I cried while I yet again writhed beneath him, “Take it out!”

Sasuke did not heed my cries as he placed himself above me on his elbows that were situated on the two sides of my head. His chest was pressed up against me in this position and he huskily persuaded me, “The pain will be gone soon enough, Ayuda. You will be okay.”

To my astonishment, he pressed his lips against mine and inserted his tongue, drawing half of my attention away from the throbbing pain of my hymen being torn up. Although I kept making pained grunts and whimpers when Sasuke shoved more of his length deep into me.

“No, don’t push it! I can’t take it all!” I yelled after shaking his lips away from mine.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure when he slid in more inches of his dick. He growled as he pushed more, “You will take all of me.”

I was starting to feel so full down there when Sasuke slowly slid out some inches of his cock, making me feel less pain and providing me some sort of relief. However, I did not expect him to suddenly slam back into me with great force that his entire length was shoved deep inside me. I let out a painful cry right away as I felt tears brimming in my eyes.

The ravenette rested his head upon my shoulder and groaned in my ear. He did not move at all this time and this was what I needed to soothe the pain down. I was a trembling mess beneath him when he nipped and sucked at my neck.

“The pain will go away soon. I will not move until it disappears,” said Sasuke to me in an attempt to console me.

He then rose and released my limbs from the chakra-consuming chain that entangled my wrists to the headboard. I straightaway placed my hands on his shoulders for something to hold on during this agonizing moment as I waited for the pain to subside.

We stayed like this for approximately three minutes and throughout that time, I comprehended the fact that Sasuke and I finally did this ‘adult’ stuff. I was raised to believe that I could only do this if I am married and that there should be no one else but my husband for me to do this with. So for Sasuke to initiate this against my will was something I could hardly register in my mind. I was so in disbelief of his demeanor.

As if noticing that I now had gotten so quiet and not a trembling mess as before, Sasuke stared at me with half-lidded eyes and said, “I’m going to move now.”

I shot my eyes to the side with a scowl and replied croakily, “Just get it over with.”

Sasuke became speechless and motionless afterward, showing that he somewhat found my previous words disconcerting. He cupped my cheek and spoke up, “Ayuda, I’ve always wanted to claim you as mine. I may be doing this probably against your will, but never doubt that I deeply care about you. I know what I’m doing right now and I will do anything to make you feel good.”

I brought my purple eyes to the towering man and merely stared, providing no verbal response whatsoever. His thumb brushed against my cheek delicately before he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. That was when he began.

Taking my wellbeing into account, he moved rather slow at first, sliding his cock in and out of me while kissing and muffling my moans. To me, the aching pain was still there but not as excruciating as when he first took me. What made me feel so good in that brief moment was the way he conquered my mouth with his tongue. He learned exactly how to turn me on with a deep kiss.

One of his hands wandered down and rubbed against my clit experimentally. That sent a strong wave of pleasure up my body and I let out an unrestrained moan against the young Uchiha’s mouth. Noticing this, he immediately abused the pearl all the while increasing the pace of his thrusting.

He relentlessly rammed his dick against my cervix as he tongue-kissed me and played with my clit however he wished. It was then I came to the harsh realization that I no longer felt any pain in my pussy. Instead, it started to feel so awfully good. His other ministrations made the pleasure grow that I could feel my quim releasing a lot of fluids which allowed Sasuke to go much faster than ever.

Sasuke pounded me hard in ease with the help of my soaked pussy, making the bed creak loudly. Not only that, since his pace had intensified so much, the room was also filled with the incessant noise of flesh slapping roughly against skin. I, on the other hand, felt a tiny bit of pain due to how hard his dick slammed against my cervix but also a lot of pleasure because of the right angle. But still, he was too fast for me and my pussy. The sensation of his cock sliding against the walls of my drenched quim was too much.

“S-Sasuke!” I moaned out as my hands found purchase on his shoulders, “S-Slow down! Please! Ah!”

To my great relief, he slowed down considerably and I took that opportunity to heave a big sigh and to catch my breath. But after that, his upper body rose – so that he was no longer towering over me and caging me beneath him – and he gripped my legs and placed each one on his shoulder. He then grabbed my hips with both of his hands and started to slam his dick inside me with the same force as before, pounding me away and using my body for his own relief.

This new position allowed him to go deeper into me and also to rub against that particular spot inside my pussy that sent pleasure all over me. Apparently, my cries fell on deaf ears for he relentlessly fucked me with brutal force. Each rough thrust he made elicited either a moan or a whimper out of me.

Both of my hands ended up gripping the bed sheet on either side of my head. My entire body moved up and down the bed because of him. Not to mention that my breasts were also bouncing in a lively way.

Knowing that pleading him to stop or slow down would change nothing, I just had to take all of it. Although I could not deny that the pleasure he gave me was so strong than ever. Because of this, the same knot I felt before resurfaced right away until it exploded, making me moan loudly and turning me into a shuddering mess.

But what astounded me was that, even though I had already reached my climax, Sasuke still relentlessly rammed his cock inside my quivering pussy that still had not yet come down from the orgasm. Everything became so unbearably sensitive because of the pleasurable explosion that I had to promptly shout at him, “No, stop, Sasuke! I’m very- ah! I’m still sensitive!”

“I’m almost there!” groaned out Sasuke as his thrusts suddenly became so fast and sloppy.

I might be very young but I know exactly what we were doing at that moment. We were having sexual intercourse – sex for short – which I learned was something a married couple would do to conceive offspring. So when I heard Sasuke shout that out, I panicked.

“No, don’t do it inside!” I yelled as my body thrashed around and I threw my hands to his sweaty chest to try to push him, “Please pull out!”

My attempt to escape was obviously fruitless for he kept a tight grip on my hips with both of his hands. I watched him with wide, fearful eyes as his thrusts turned too sloppy that it missed all the pleasurable spots inside my quim.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled his cock out of me and then slammed my thighs together. I was thunderstruck to see him slide his dick in between the aforementioned thick fleshes of mine. He slammed his hips against my thighs until a long spurt of white fluid shot out of the tip of his cock, landing around my breasts to the spot below my abdomen. He pounded against my skin a few more times until he was completely spent.

He slowly released my legs and, since I was entirely worn out, I let the said long limbs of mine fall to the bed on either side of him. After gazing at his sperm tainting my skin, he heaved a large sigh before falling to the spot beside me.

Both of us took that time to catch our breath but that was still not enough respite for me as I gradually became so sleepy. I was about to close my eyes to succumb myself to the inviting slumber when Sasuke wrapped one arm around my waist and said, “Sorry that I had to do that. But don't deny and say that you don't enjoy it. I may have forced you, but you ended up liking what I did, didn't you?"

I gave him a complete silence in response, too exhausted to even think at that moment. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Sasuke purring beside my ear in contentment, "You’re mine now.”

* * *

A/N: Lemme jump into my Jacuzzi of holy water real quick.

****A/N: Do you guys think I was writing all of these down with a straight face? NO. I was a blushing mess throughout all those days I spent in making this chapter! Another reason why it took me long to finish this chapter is that I find it embarrassing to even type down the vulgar words, including the words ‘suck’. When I realized that I needed to type them down, I put in the first few alphabets, then paused to mentally scream in my head in pure embarrassment, and then continued typing. This happened the whole time I made this chapter omg. It’s obvious that this is officially my first time making a lemon so yeah I know I’m not used to this yet. But wow. Just wow. Still, it is such a great and hilarious experience, though XD** **

****A/N: By the way, I am truly sorry for the long, unannounced hiatus. To tell you the truth, I am now on my fifth and last semester in university and for this semester, I have to take the internship program. The past four semesters were those times of studying, doing assignments and projects, and attending classes. But this time, everyone who is taking the same course as me must take the internship program and experience what it’s like to be in the _real_  working industry. So ever since I started this semester, I came to my office at 7 o’clock in the morning and then left at 5 o’clock in the evening and this went on every single day except for holiday. So if you have family members that leave the house and return like this, that’s what I am undergoing right now. It is very exhausting. I vividly remember the first several weeks of doing this that whenever I returned home, I always slept so early like 8 p.m. because of how worn out I was. Throughout this whole semester, I feel like I have a job in the government workforce but with no salary. Right now, I only have like two or three weeks left for this internship program and boi I can’t wait for all of this to end. It is very exhausting, I must admit, and it makes me feel so grateful and makes me respect those who have been working and doing this for years just to earn money. So yes, I am very sorry for the very late update.** **

****A/N: Anyway, does any of you like Hunter X Hunter? Right now, I have long completed watching the 2011 one and I have gotten so addicted to it and let me just say that my most favorite character is Hisoka. It’s funny that I started watching HxH because of the fact that his Japanese voice actor is also the one voicing Oikawa Tooru in Haikyuu which is also my favorite character in that wonderful volleyball anime. To those who haven’t watched HxH, there is this fact that the writer of Naruto takes HxH as an inspiration in creating Naruto which explains why most of the characters in both animes are quite similar like Kurapika’s backstory is almost the same as Sasuke’s, Hisoka and Orochimaru, Bisky and Tsunade, the Hunter Exam and the Chuunin Exam, and boii it’s just so great! Just wait until I change my profile picture to Hisoka soon lol.** **

****A/N: Another thing. I hope you all like this new update! I know some of you might get angry at this but at this point, we all know by now it is a toxic, unhealthy relationship that they have. Don't worry. Sasuke will get bad consequences he deserves for doing that to Ayuda.** **

****A/N: I sincerely do not condone any inappropriate behavior written in this chapter.** **

****A/N: THOSE WHO CAME FROM WATTPAD AND QUOTEV, GO BACK AND LEAVE COMMENTS THERE BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS IS BIG AND IMPORTANT TO ME!** **


End file.
